


Silver clouds with grey linings

by writer171105



Series: Rise like a Phoenix [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: The team returns to Mount Justice, with three additions in tow. Let's just say it's not what anyone was expecting.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Members of the Team (Young Justice), Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, The Team (Young Justice) & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Members of the Team (Young Justice)
Series: Rise like a Phoenix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Silver clouds with grey linings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> So, I managed to finish this a bit earlier than I thought I would, so... Yay?
> 
> I just can't believe that I only started this series yesterday, and the first fic already has over 300 hits! It's just *insane*! Thank you guys *so* much for your support with this. 
> 
> Have a great week, and stay whelmed. 😉

The team followed the two former Robins and Damian out of the base in a daze, completely overloaded with information that they didn’t understand.

First of all, what was this about Ra’s being _dead_? He was supposed to be immortal, with the Lazarus Pit at his disposal. And why was Dick, of all people, his successor? Was _that_ why he had disappeared? Had he been kidnapped? It certainly didn’t sound as if he had gone willingly. And who was the boy, Damian, and what relationship did he have with Dick? They must be close, for him to cave in to Slade.

They had been so lost in their own thoughts, that they failed to notice the fact that they had arrived at the Bioship. Tim vaguely wondered how Dick and Jason had known where it was.

As if on auto-pilot, the team clambered aboard, and M’gann seated herself in the pilot seat. Dick and Jason took two seats that appeared for them, with Damian seated on Dick’s lap, sniffing quietly. They all sat in silence, unsure exactly what to talk about. Eventually, Jason spoke.

“So, _where_ exactly are we going?”

“Mount Justice,” Kaldur replied, simply.

They arrived about half an hour later. The team got out, intending to head to the briefing room, but Dick held them back, Damian still in his arms. 

"I think Jason and I should stay here," he said, "Just until you've managed to explain things. When you're ready for us, M'gann could call us over the mindlink, if that's okay?" 

M'gann and the others nodded mutely, still feeling hurt that they had been hiding for all those years, before leaving the hangar. 

When they got to the briefing room, Batman was waiting for them. 

"Report, " he demanded, shortly. 

The team glanced at each other. Eventually, Robin explained. 

"When we arrived at the base," he said, "it appeared to be completely deserted. There was no one there, and it was completely silent. I split off from the others, investigating the west wing on my own, but then, I ran into some people." 

Batman's eyes narrowed beneath the cowl, "What ' _people_ '?" 

"Uh, I think it might be best if I just show you. They came back with us and I _don't_ think you would believe me otherwise." 

He briefly glanced at M'gann, who nodded before closing her eyes for a moment. About a minute later, the doors to the room opened, and 3 people came in; Dick and Jason, with Damian in between them. 

When he saw them, Batman just seemed to freeze. He stood, stock still, just _staring_ at them. Tim was sure that, had he not been dressed in his suit at the time, he would be gaping. 

"Uh, hey B," Dick greeted, awkwardly, " _Surprise_?" 

The whole room was till, waiting to see how the Dark Knight would react. Much to everyone’s surprise, including the three Robin’s themselves, he swiftly crossed the room to where they stood, before embracing both of the older boys in a hug. A _hug_. After their initial surprise, both boys seemed to melt into it, relishing their father figure’s embrace after so long.

When they eventually let go, Batman’s voice was rough with rare emotion.

“You two have a lot of explaining to do.”

**…::-::...**

“Alright,” Dick said once they were all seated in the mountain’s living room, “Where shall we start?”

“At the beginning, starting with your disappearance.”

“Well, as it turned out,” Dick began, “The Shadows were there, for that mission. Technically, they were the ones who arranged the whole thing. They created a distraction for the team while they ambushed me. It must have been about 20 to 1. I fought back at them, but it didn’t really do much, not with so many. They managed to catch me, trussed me up properly, I might add, before knocking me out with chloroform.”

He shook his head at the memory

“Anyway, when I woke up, I was at one of their bases, tied to a chair with my gloves, belt and even my mask removed. As soon as they realised I was conscious, Ra’s Al Guhl himself came in. Being the way he was he immediately got straight down to business, telling me that I had been kidnapped in order to become his heir. Since Bruce had refused, he decided on the next best thing, which was me. I said no, firmly, practically spat in his face, which, of course, he did not appreciate. He swiftly told me that, if I did not accept, he would go after every person I cared about, and make sure they had a fate worse than _death_.” 

He shivered.

“The thing was, that I had no doubt that he could do it. Just with the sheer number of people at his disposal. They could easily overpower any of you, and I didn’t want to risk that."

“So you accepted?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry I didn’t let you know that I was alright, or at least where I was, but I simply didn’t have the chance. They kept a guard on me 24/7, and I had no way of sneaking out.”

“It’s alright, Dick,” Bruce said, reassuringly, “We understand that it wasn’t your choice.”

Dick gave him a small smile, “Thanks, B.”

“But, wait a second, how does Jason come into this?” Artemis asked, looking at the man in question.

“Well,” Jason replied, leaning back in his seat, “It began the day the Joker captured me. It was the usual stuff, you know, being beaten up, but then he suddenly started laughing and simply just left giggling his head off. I couldn’t understand it, until I heard the beeping. He had rigged the whole place to blow. Honestly, I thought it was the end for me, until the door burst open and Dickhead came to my rescue. I didn’t actually know it was _him_ at the time, but I realised it afterwards. When I tried to tell Bruce about it, he simply refused to believe me, protesting firmly that Dick was dead, and that I was imagining things.”

He sent a pointed glare in Bruce’s direction.

“Needless to say, I got fed up with him, so as soon as I was able to, I left. At first I wasn’t sure exactly where I was going, but I decided to try and track down Dick. I knew he was alive, so it was just a matter of looking for him."

"But, we looked literally _everywhere_ , and we couldn't find him. How did _you_ manage it?" 

Jason grinned smugly, "Growing up in the narrows does have some benefits. I just knew which people to ask." 

"Although," Dick added, "It did take a _year_." 

"At least I _found_ you." 

"But, how does the kid, Damian, right, fit into any of this?" 

"He's mine," Dick answered, plainly. 

The team blinked at him. 

"What?"

"He's mine," Dick repeated, picking Damian up from where he had been playing at his feet, "He's _my_ kid." 

" _Wh-how_?" Wally stuttered, completely flabbergasted. 

"Ra's decided he needed a contingency plan, in case something ever happened to me, so he took some of my DNA and some of his daughter, Talia's, and somehow used it to create Damian." 

Dick shrugged, "Of course he didn't actually _tell_ me until _after_ he was 'born'. Just called me up to his office one day and told me I had a kid. I got Dami out of it though, so it's fine. But, I have to ask, why did you come to investigate the base anyway?" 

"Ra's hadn't been seen for weeks," Bruce responded, "So I sent the team to investigate. Although they haven't actually told me what they found." 

He sent them all a pointed look. 

"Ra's is dead," Jason replied, "He was killed by Slade before being burnt to a crisp. Even the Lazarus Pit couldn't save him." 

"Slade? Wasn't that the guy who threatened Damian?" 

"Yeah," Dick replied, "He's been trying to take over the Shadows for as long as I can remember, and I guess he finally got what he wanted."

He sank back in his seat, "I'm not sure what to do about it. Ra's at least had boundaries. Slade will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If he was dangerous before, he's even more so now, with a whole army of trained assassins at his disposal." 

"We'll figure something out," Bruce assured him, "but for now, I think it's time we all went home. It's been a long day, and we all need rest." 

"Good idea, B," Jason agreed, yawning, "I could do with catching a few Z's. Hey, you think we can surprise Alf? I'd _love_ to see the look on his face when he sees us." 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to SunnyJuli, who correctly guessed the song.
> 
> I've been listening to 'The Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy while writing these fics, and, originally, I couldn't decide on a title, so I decided to use the lyrics. Anyway, I think the song suits the fics 😉


End file.
